Winx Club - Episode 809
The Light of Gorgol is the ninth episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the depths of Andros, Aisha must be able to save Nex, who is in grave danger. Meanwhile, the other Winx try to prevent Obscurum and the Staryummies from taking away the light of Gorgol, but unfortunately they are imprisoned inside the star and attacked by some magical anemones. Aisha understands how to calm the anemones and the Winx manage to give light back to the core of Gorgol. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *Aisha manages to rescue Nex from Obscurum's attack. *Due to their Sirenix powers being ineffective against the Staryummies, Obscurum manages to steal the light of Gorgol's core. *While fighting against Obscurum, the Winx got trapped inside of Gorgol, leaving no way to escape. **At the same time, the Winx (sans Aisha) and Nex got stung by the Andros' anemones and falls into a deep slumber. *With the idea of using the Lumen's music, Aisha manages to free everyone thus opening up Gorgol's entrance. *Using their Cosmix powers, the Winx rekindle the Core of Gorgol. *Meanwhile, Valtor plans his next attack on Hypsos, a star in the constellation of the Hydra. Debuts Plants *Andros' Anemones Locations *Hypsos (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Enemies **Obscurum **Staryummy **Valtor *The Specialists **Nex *Royalty **Ligea **Niobe **Teredor **Dorana Minor Characters *Lumens **Gorgol's Lumens *Underwater Creatures **Shark Monster **Mermaids **Tritons Spells Used *Morphix Barricade - Used by Aisha to defend Nex and herself. *Light Diamond - Used by Stella against the Staryummies but failed. *Lotus Flower - Used by Flora against the Staryummies but failed. *Sirenix Protection - Used by Bloom to defend herself. *Spring Banner - Used by Flora along with Tecna's Logic Net against Obscurum. *Logic Net - Used by Tecna along with Flora's Spring Banner against Obscurum. *Neptune's Sting - Used by Aisha against the rock but failed. *Digital Strike - Used by Tecna against the Andros' anemones. *Morphix - Used by Aisha to create a barrier around the Core of Gorgol. *Cosmix Power - Used by the Winx to restore the Core of Gorgol. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Transformation Songs *Cosmix Winx Insert Songs *Fly to My Heart Background Music *Valtor's Theme *Lumen's Song Script *3Beep Trivia *This is the first episode in the season where the transformation phrase "Winx Cosmix" was used. Easter Eggs *The Winx (sans Aisha) and Nex getting put into sleep by the anemones is probably a reference to the third movie where the Winx were put into a coma in the Oblivion. *Bloom calling out the transformation phrase "Winx Cosmix" is a reference to the older seasons where the Winx usually call out their transformation phrase "Winx Enchantix" and "Winx Believix" respectively. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes